Mes états d'âme
by Dead Apple
Summary: "Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je ferais les derniers centimètres qui me séparent de la chute mortelle. Parce que j'ai encore la force d'espérer que demain en me réveillant, ma journée sera meilleure que celle d'aujourd'hui."


Tout d'abord, même si j'ai classé cet OS dans la catégorie Twilight, ce n'est pas pour autant que cela concerne la saga. Je voulais juste diffuser ce que j'avais écrit spontanément en mettant sur papier ce que j'ai au fond du cœur. J'espère que personne ne s'identifiera au personnage de ce texte car je sais à quel point c'est difficile de se sortir d'une situation comme celle décrite. La narratrice n'a pas de nom, nommez-là telle que vous voulez.

Ensuite s'il y a bien une chose que vous devriez retenir de ce texte c'est qu'un sourire n'est pas toujours un signe de bonheur. Il peut être une forme de protection, de mensonges, de couverture... Derrière un sourire peut se cacher bien des choses.

_H. Apple_

* * *

_**Mes états d'âme**_

_Les apparences…_

À un moment donné, c'est tout ce qu'il faut conserver car c'est la seule chose que l'on puisse encore faire dans notre état.

Je me pose souvent les mêmes questions, qui reviennent toujours et encore comme un vieux disque rayé. Pourquoi me sens-je ainsi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un ou une autre ? Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation se dégrader à ce point ? Est-ce que… j'irais mieux un jour ? Si oui, quand ?

Je prie chaque jour pour que cela cesse. J'ai la volonté de m'en sortir, mais c'est tellement compliqué. Je ne sais d'où provient mon malaise. Comment suis-je censée réagir dans cette situation ? C'est comme si j'essayais de me battre contre un fantôme invisible. Il est là. Il me fait souffrir. Sa présence se fait lourdement sentir. Mais il n'est visible nulle part. J'ignore strictement tout de lui mis à part qu'il me consume et me vainc à petit feu…

Mes larmes roulent sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Je m'assois sur le sol humide de la falaise et fixe le soleil se coucher. Je peux concevoir que ce spectacle est beau, voir splendide. Pour ma part, il ne me fait plus d'effet tout comme des sensations s'effacent peu à peu au cours du temps et au fur et à mesure que mon état empire. Il a beau faire un grand soleil et une chaleur accablante, j'ai froid et je vois le monde comme s'il était couvert de nuages gris avant la grande tempête. Et cette tempête je la redoute. C'est le fantôme invisible qui refait surface. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de le vaincre ni de l'attaquer, je tente de me défendre tant bien que mal. C'est ça, l'instabilité de mon état. Je peux être bien un jour, tout comme je peux sombrer le lendemain. Mon humeur est une grande montagne russe qui ces derniers temps ne fait que chuter. La tempête, c'est la victoire du fantôme. C'est la fin de ces montagnes qui n'ont plus de railles. C'est _ma_ fin. La mort. Le suicide…

Alors je me questionne encore. Pourquoi devrais-je lutter contre la déprime ? Il serait si facile de tout laisser tomber, de laisser le fantôme me porter l'ultime coup qui me sera fatal. Pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à elle ? Après tout, mes amis me le répètent. Je compte pour eux…

Je suis de nature naïve et pourtant, ma confiance, tout comme mon amour, n'est pas facile à obtenir. Je ne veux pas dire par-là qu'ils sont supérieurs à ceux d'une autre personne au point qu'ils se méritent, c'est même tout le contraire. Le problème vient juste de moi. Ne m'acceptant pas moi-même, je ne peux pas croire que les autres puissent m'aimer. Je tiens énormément à eux et ceux sont les seuls à pouvoir me faire sourire, rire. Mais il y a également le revers de médaille… Ceux sont eux qui sont en mesure de me faire le plus souffrir… Parce que quand on aime une personne, qu'on la voit s'éloigner de soi pour d'autres personnes.

_Ça fait mal._

On a plusieurs sentiments qui s'enchaînent progressivement. D'abord on sent les choses. On voit les nuages qui annoncent la pluie couvrir le ciel mais on ne bouge pas pour autant, on espère juste qu'ils se dissiperont vite et qu'ils sont juste de passage. Une part de nous est dans la crainte d'être mouillé. Puis, quand on sent les premières gouttes tomber, on réagit sauf que plus vite que prévu et avant même qu'on assimile ce qu'il se passe, c'est l'averse qui tombe. Le temps qu'on aille se réfugier sous un abri, il est trop tard. On est déjà trempé… Alors c'est là qu'on regrette de ne pas être parti plus tôt se mettre au sec, lorsqu'il n'y avait que les nuages afin que tout le scénario ne se produise pas.

Dans mon cas, je n'avais ni parapluie, ni abri. Et les choses, je l'ai senties. Mais trop tard. Perdre un ami proche, c'est comme perdre une partie de soi-même. Une partie de son cœur pour être plus exacte. Un morceau de soi que l'on ne reverra certainement jamais tout comme la personne, où que l'on reverra avec des marques telles des cicatrices si l'on revoit la personne et que l'on essaye de recommencer une nouvelle amitié avec elle. Tout comme cette personne vous a remplacé, vous la remplacez par d'autres mais ce n'est jamais exactement pareil. Il y aura toujours ce vide à l'intérieur de vous, laissé par la partie arrachée… Et puis vous avez d'autres amis, qui contrairement à d'autres, ont toujours été là pour vous et le sont encore dans les moments les plus durs.

J'ai beau me savoir entourée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir seule. Je me souviens d'un film où l'héroïne dit « Je vais bien, sauf quand je suis seule. » Je ne peux qu'approuver ses paroles. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain stade. Au début, on est juste triste. On pleure un petit coup dans son lit avant de s'endormir, on se réveille les yeux bouffis, on retrouve ses amis et dès qu'on se sent entouré, on retrouve le moral. Quand on retourne chez soi, on a encore cette impression de légèreté. Une trace du bonheur ressenti en leur présence mais qui peu à peu s'estompe jusqu'à l'heure du coucher où l'on reverse quelques larmes.

Le cycle recommence jusqu'au jour où les amis ne suffisent plus. On a besoin de quelque chose en plus. Ce n'est pas comme avec une drogue où quand le dosage habituel n'est plus efficace, on en augmente la dose pour en ressentir les effets… Alors on cherche ce petit truc en plus ailleurs, qui permet de tenir pour une durée encore indéterminée. Le plus longtemps possible serait le mieux. Une solution qu'on sait provisoire mais à laquelle tous nos espoirs se raccrochent. La plupart sombrent complètement à cause de ça parce qu'ils choisissent une mauvaise solution. Alcool, drogue, débauche… Ça nous entraîne encore plus bas que terre, aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre... D'autres se réfugient dans le travail ou dans les arts comme la musique, le théâtre, l'écriture, la lecture, la peinture, la danse, le chant… Enfin… Ce genre de distractions qui ne peuvent être bénéfiques. Cependant, il faut prendre garde à ne pas en dépendre. Car la dépendance même à une bonne chose, peut nous nuire de façon définitive. Et puis il y en a d'autres qui arrivent à sortir de la déprime grâce à ce petit truc en plus qui prend une part très importante dans leur vie.

Dans le cas où on ne sombre pas et où on ne guérit pas, la lassitude s'installe. Ce qui nous permet de tenir encore une fois, ne nous fait plus d'effet. L'impression d'être seul, ajoutée à l'ennui ne fait pas un très bon mélange… Alors on fait semblant d'aller bien, de cacher sa souffrance aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. C'est peut-être ce qui nous perd justement. S'ils ne savent pas que l'on va mal, comment peuvent-ils nous aider ? Certaines personnes déprimées vont jusqu'à ce suicider. On retrouve beaucoup de leurs proches qui s'étonnent de leurs gestes parce qu'elles ne voyaient rien… Quand on déprime vraiment, on veut être seul. On s'isole. C'est illogique dans un sens car la solitude nous fait souffrir mais il arrive un stade où même faire semblant d'aller bien est au dessus de nos forces. Un stade où on se fiche totalement des apparences parce que la souffrance d'être mal est bien plus importante. On cesse de lutter ou on essaye de s'accrocher encore au faible espoir que demain sera un jour meilleur.

Mon visage est inondé de larmes qui coulent à flot. Le soleil est désormais loin derrière la mer. Aujourd'hui c'est la nouvelle lune. La nuit la plus sombre du mois… Je me relève et m'approche du bord de la falaise. L'obscurité m'aide. J'ai le vertige au point de ne pas être capable de m'approcher à plus de deux mètres d'une rampe d'escalier même au premier étage. Pourtant, là je suis à quelques centimètres du gouffre qui me libèrera à jamais. C'est à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol et sans même avoir peur je m'en approche encore. Je sens presque le vide sous mes pieds. Un nœud dû à ma phobie me prend au ventre. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air frais. Je renifle mon nez qui coule et essuie du revers de la main mon visage.

Je reste ainsi quelques secondes puis me recule jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans mon ventre s'estompe.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je ferais les derniers centimètres qui me séparent de la chute mortelle. Parce que j'ai encore la force d'_espérer_ que demain en me réveillant, ma journée sera meilleure que celle d'aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'en prenant du recul sur la situation, je me rapproche peu à peu du vide. Il y a trois mois, j'étais encore à dix centimètres de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus que trois…


End file.
